Ame no Tomodachi
by Halichi Miyamoto
Summary: Aku sadar, sikap kasarku selama ini kulakukan kepadanya bukan berarti aku membencinya. Hanya saja, aaaa aku sendiri tidak mengerti dengan semua yang kurasakan. / #ShuuRuriFI project / AR / mind to read?


-Ame No Tomodachi-

Disclaimer : I don't own anything. Nisekoi is only belong to Naomi Kaoshi sensei.

Warning : TYPO(S), tidak sesuai EYD, OOC.

A/N : Ada yang ingat episode di saat hari valentine? Episode keenam Nisekoi sesason dua dan episode sepuluh Nisekoi di season yang kedua juga. Entah kenapa, hal ini membuat aku mau mengetik fic kembali setelah vakum lama banget. /ngalai dikit/. Fic kali ini merupakan kolaborasi dari dua episode tersebut. Yang tentunya menceritakan Maiko dan Ruri. Pair favorite ku dalam fandom ini. Oiya, minta koreksinya juga ya tentang typo dan yang lain, karena aku udah lama banget gak nulis. Muhehehe. Yaudah langsung aja.

RNR !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yah...kukira aku tadi akan mati. Siapa sangka dia akan mengamuk seperti itu."

Maiko membuka pintu kelas. Dia menggaruk kepalanya dan berjalan mendekatiku.

"Itu karena kau berbohong padanya kan? Jadi itu memang salahmu." Aku menanggapi ucapannya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Mataku masih tertuju pada buku pelajaran yang berada di tanganku saat itu.

Maiko duduk tepat di belakangku dan kembali melanjutkan ucapan konyolnya.

"Yah...aku memang tak bisa menyangkal hal itu." ucapnya kegirangan. Membuat aku kesal karena tingkahnya.

Ruang kelas saat itu begitu sepi, karena jam istirahat makan siang masih belum usai. Sehingga di kelas hanya ada kami berdua. Meskipun begitu, tidak ada momen yang spesial bagiku. Aku terus membalik helai demi helai bukuku tanpa peduli bagaimana ekspresi Maiko yang duduk di belakangku.

"Hei, hei, Ruri Chan. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tidak ingin memberi cokelat pada seseorang?" tanya Maiko dengan nada menggoda. Sudah ciri khas nya memang, tapi tetap saja aku tak peduli.

"Sayangnya aku tak niat sama sekali." Ketusku.

"Kalau begitu, cokelat Pocky saja tidak apa-apa. Jadi, maukah kau memberikannya padaku? Mumpung hari Valentine nih." Aku mengela nafas, menoleh sejenak ke belakang. Terlihat jelas senyuman Maiko yang membuat kurisih itu semakin melebar. Dia mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

Aku meraih sesuatu dalam tasku. Semakin terlihat jelas seringai nya yang terpatri itu, membuat niat awalku mengambil sesuatu dalam tas berubah menjadi mengambil sehelai tissue. Karena kebetulan saat itu aku sedang flu ringan, aku pun menggunakan tissue itu untuk memeras ingus dalam hidungku. Kugulung tissue itu, dan kuletakkan di atas tangannya. Aku kembali pada aktivitas semula yaitu membaca.

"Jahat sekali." Ucap Maiko. Tapi yang membuat aku makin kesal adalah nada bicaranya yang mengganggap semuanya seperti lelucon. 180 derajat berbalik dengan sifat dinginku.

"Hanya karena kau belum mendapatkan cokelat sama sekali, jangan memintanya padaku." Jawabku datar.

"Muehehehee, sebenarnya tahun ini aku sudah dapat dua cokelat loh..." dengan bangganya, Maiko memamerkan kepadaku dua kotak cokelat yang ia dapatkan dari seseorang. Siapapun itu aku tak peduli.

"Kau ini kenapa sih menyebalkan sekali?" aku memalingkan pandanganku ke arah jendela. Maiko mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ya. Dadah Ruri chan..." aku tak menggubris sedikitpun ucapannya. Pikiranku seolah melayang, bukan ini yang kuinginkan. Bukankah sudah sangat lama aku menunggu momen ini?

Bodoh.

Esok harinya.

"Jadi apa kau berhasil memberikan coklat itu?" aku bertanya pada seorang gadis ceroboh yang berada di sampingku. Surai coklat pendeknya melambai tergerus angin dingin yang berhembus pagi itu.

Onodera menoleh dan tersenyum dengan kedua pipinya yang mulai memerah. Aku tahu betul apa jawabannya. "Jadi kau berhasil melakukannya?" tanya ku. "Meskipun aku harus membuat ulang coklatnya. Hehe." Ucapnya sambil menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuknya. "Bagaimana denganmu Ruri chan?" tentu saja aku menebarkan senyum pahit padanya. "Jadi jawabannya tidak ya?" tanya Onodera. Aku menghela nafas. "Hhhhh...begitulah, terlalu sulit untuk dapat kulakukan."

Pagi itu, kami melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sekolah dengan percakapan ringan seperti biasa. Aku yang selalu menjadi pendukung hubungan sahabatku, malah tak dapat becus mengurus hatiku sendiri. Menyebalkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tak terasa ujian kenaikan kelas akan dilaksanakan ya?" ucap Onodera. Aku mengangguk dan bergumam pelan "Aku harap kita semua dapat berada di kelas yang sama."

"Tak terasa waktu berlalu sangat cepat ya. Sekarang kita sudah kelas dua." Aku, Onodera, Chitoge, Raku, Maiko, dan yang lainnya tengah duduk berdekatan. Membahas sesuatu yang tidak terlalu penting sebenarnya. Tapi aku sungguh senang, akhirnya kami dapat berada di kelas yang sama lagi. Entah sebuah kebetulan ataupun tidak. Aku berharapnya semoga ini adalah takdir Tuhan.

"Aku senang kita dapat sekelas lagi. Bahkan Kyoko sensei juga jadi wali kelas kita lagi." Sambung Onodera.

"Kau benar. Khususnya kau, Onodera. Saking senangnya kau sampai menangis saat mengetahui kita dapat sekelas lagi." Jahilku pada Onodera. Dia pun langsung salah tingkah dan memalingkan wajahnya yang telah menguap karena darah di tubuhnya mulai mendidih.

"Kau orang yang sangat baik, Onodera." Timpal Maiko. Ide jahil ku pada Onodera pun semakin menjadi-jadi. "Bukankah ini bagus, tempat duduk kita sama seperti dulu?" Onodera semakin menunduk. "Mou...sudah cukup Ruri Chan."

Astaga, aku tak sadar dengan apa yang aku ucapkan. "Oh, jadi begitu." Maiko berujar. Aku menoleh padanya. "Karena kau bisa duduk di dekatku kan? Ruri chan?" Goda Maiko. Sialan, untung saja aku pandai menyembunyikan mimik wajah.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya ku cuek. "Hmm, Ruri chan, ternyata kau akan kesepian kalau tak berada di dek—"

"Bisa enggak diam sebentar?" potongku. "Ini akan lebih baik jika kau berada di kelas yang berbeda." Sambung Tsugumi. "Hahaha, kau memang jahat seperti biasanya ya Seishirou chan."

"Aku juga lebih senang jika Kirisaki san berada di kelas yang berbeda. Fufufu." Ucap Tachibana. "Kenapa bukan kau saja." Jawab Chitoge ketus.

"Bagiku, akan lebih bagus lagi jika kelas kita yang sekarang memiliki banyak gadis cantik dari sebelumnya." Maiko meletakkan telapak tangannya membentuk gaya orang sedang hormat, dan memposisikan tubuhnya seolah menulusuri seisi ruangan kelas. Empat palang perlintasan terbentuk di dahi ku. Kenapa sih orang ini genitnya kebangetan ?!

Jam pelajaran telah usai. "Woi, ada dokumen yang tertinggal di atas meja guru tuh. Siapa yang piket hari ini?" tanya salah seorang siswa di kelas. Oh iya, aku kan sedang piket. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Untungnya Raku mau bersedia membantuku.

"Ichijo Raku, bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu terhadap teman mu itu?" Aku menggerutu diperjalanan menuju ruangan guru. Bersama Raku tentunya.

"Dia sama sekali tak bermoral." Lanjutku.

"Dari dulu memang seperti itu orangnya." Ucap Raku, nada bicaranya terdengar memelas. "Hmm...pasti menyulitkan bagimu ya?" ucapku.

"Oh iya." Aku menghentikan langkah ku ketika tepat berada di depan ruangan guru. Aku menoleh tepat pada wajah Raku yang berdiri di sampingku. "Apa kau tau, siapa orang yang dia suka?"

"Hah?" Raku nampak bingung. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?" sambungnya. Aku pun hanya dapat mengeluarkan ekspresi datarku dan pura-pura tak pernah menyanyakan hal itu.

Kalau diingat-ingat, rasanya dulu ada suatu ketika Maiko mengatakan sesuatu pada ku.

"Ada seseorang yang ku suka." Lirih Maiko. Aku hanya dapat terdiam dan menampakkan ekspresi datarku. Kalimat itu seolah menghantuiku sampai saat ini. Membuat hati kecil ini selalu bertanya tanya. Siapakah gerangan wanita yang dia suka? Dan kenapa, dia selalu genit kepada gadis-gadis di sekolah?

Aku berjalan sendirian di lorong sekolah. Onodera sudah pulang terlebih dahulu. Aku memilih tinggal karena harus mengerjakan tugas sekolah untuk bulan depan. Masih lama memang, tapi aku orang yang anti dalam menunda pekerjaan.

Maiko. Hhhhhhh. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku kesal. Selalu saja dia bersikap sombong tiap berada di dekatku. Dia senang sekali menggangguku dibandingkan gadis lain. Dan terlebih lagi kenapa dia memberi tahuku ada orang yang dia sukai?

'Gupyaaaaaaaakhhh.' Aku berteriak dalam hati. Mengapa Maiko dapat membuat pikiranku sampai kacau begini. Sialan.

"Baiklah, hari ini aku ada pengumuman penting untuk kalian." Kyoko sensei mengakhiri pembelajaran dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Aku akan menikah." Ucap Kyoko sensei berbunga bunga. Sorak sorai bahagia pun berterbangan menuju sang pembicara. Begitu pula dengan Maiko. Saking senangnya mungkin, dia sampai menari-nari dengan konyol di depan kelas.

Tapi ada satu hal yang baru aku sadari, tidak. Ada dua. Yang pertama. Ternyata aku selalu memperhatikan Maiko lebih dari siapapun. Dan yang kedua, aku tahu, Maiko tidak seperti biasanya.

Mendung pekat merundung langit sore dihari terakhir Kyoko sensei menjadi wali kelas kami. Anehnya Maiko tidak ada di sini.

"Kalau begitu, pelajaran kita akhiri." Dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. "Jangan lupa datang di pesta pernikahan sensei ya." Ucap Kyoko sensei. Aku hanya memangku dahi ku dengan tangan. Menghela nafas dengan berat.

"Ya ampun, si mata empat itu." padahal aku sendirinya juga bermata empat. "Dia kemana sih. Mengabaikan tugas begini sampai sampai aku yang harus menyelesaikannya." Dengan setumpuk dokumen berat di tangan. Aku berjalan menuju ruangan guru untuk yang kesekian.

Jauh di depan terlihat Maiko yang sedang berlari kencang. Sebenarnya dalam hati, aku sudah siap untuk melancarkan serangan padanya namun. "Tunggu Maiko kun, ini tugasmu mau kau apak—" dia melintas begitu saja di depanku. Tanpa memperhatikan ku sedetik pun. Aneh, dan sakit rasanya. Seperti bukan dia saja.

Aku pun berinisiatif untuk mengikutinya, sialnya sedang hujan. Dengan terpaksa aku harus mengambil payung dan berjalan menelusuri dinginnya hujan untuk mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan Maiko.

"Di mana sih si mata empat itu...hhhhh...hujannya deras banget lagi." Di sebuah pemberhentian bus, secarik surai kuning pucat nampak terlihat. Pasti itu adalah Maiko.

Antusias. Aku melangkahkan kaki untuk dapat mendekatinya yang tengah kehujanan. Namun aku tak dapat melakukannya.

"Sejak pertama kali aku melihat sensei. Aku telah menyukai sensei. Mungkin ini adalah tindakan yang egois. Tapi maafkan aku, aku tak ingin memendam ini selamanya. Karena mungkin, aku akan menyesal seumur hidup jika tidak memberitahukan ini."

Aku merasa waktu ku telah berhenti berdetak. Hal terakhir yang dapat ku lihat adalah tangan Kyoko sensei yang menepuk dada Maiko.

Setetes.

Dua tetes.

Aku tak menyangka air mata ku berlinang. Aku tak menyangka akan sesakit ini saat mengetahui orang yang selalu kau perhatikan menyatakan perasaannya pada orang lain. Bukan berarti aku menyukai Maiko. Hanya saja, mungkin. Belum. Aku sendiri masih belum tahu akan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya.

"hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan sangat berat. Ku beranikan diri untuk melangkahkan kaki mendekati Maiko yang tengah tertunduk di bawah derasnya air langit. Sederas tangisan dalam hati kecil ini.

" n." Ucapku mengeja. Ia pun menoleh, benar-benar buruk kondisinya saat itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Maiko.

"Hanya kebetulan." Aku meraih sebuah payung cadangan yang ku simpan dalam tas ku. Ku lempar pada Maiko. Dengan refleks dia menangkap payung itu.

"Waah, kau baik sekali Ruri chan. Jangan-jangan, inikah yang dinamakan cin—"

"Stooooooooooop. Kau orang yang baik Maiko kun. Kau yang terbaik." Seutas senyum tulus yang menggantung di wajah ini, telah mengeskpresikan seluruh kata yang ingin ku ungkapkan. Hanya saja, aku masih belum dapat mengungkapkan semuanya. Belum saatnya.

"Kau memang teman ku yang sangat baik Ruri chan. Meskipun terkadang kau galak sekali hehehehe." Tawa nya diseling kesedihannya.

"Hoi. Apa-apaan dengan ucapanmu itu." aku mendengus kesal. Ia hanya membalasnnya dengan tawa yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku pun kebali tersenyum manis. Hanya untuknya.

Hanya sebatas teman kah?

Hmm. Biarlah, mungkin ini memang yang terbaik untuk hubungan kami ke depan. Karena, yang aku inginkan adalah dapat bersenda gurau bersama teman-teman, seperti biasanya.

Aaaaaaah, ku harap rasa ini segera reda, seperti redanya hujan yang mengguyur tempat kami berada saat ini. Dan sekali lagi aku berharap, semoga matahari menyinari hari-hari ku kedepannya, dan semoga aku dapat bersamanya lebih lama lagi dari ini. suatu saat nanti.

FIN ~

.

.

.

 **Notes** : Teman dan Hujan. Gupyaaaaaaaaaaah, waktunya aku ngalai di baris terakhir ini haaaaaahaaaaaahaaaaaa /tawa jahat/ aaah Ruri chan, mengapa kau Tsundere sekali. Halichii yakin Ruri itu sebenarnya ada rasa sama Maiko. Ada yang setuju?

Krikk...krikk...krikk

Gaada yang jawab? Yaudah /nangis di pojokan/.

Senang rasanya bisa nulis fic lagi, gak terasa udah lama banget vakum dari FFn, dan sekarang harus memulai dari awal lagi. Senpai senpai yang berkenan membaca fic abal ini. Halichii mohon banget _review_ nya ya...biar ke depan bisa nulis fic yang lebih berkualitas seperti buatan para senpai senpai sekalian.

Btw ada yang suka pair ini juga? Rencananya sih mau di jadiin OTP (masih rencana aja) hehehe. Yaudah, cukup ngebacotnya. Akhir kata...

 _REVIEW PLEASE !_


End file.
